Pocket Monsters Beta Green
Il Caso The phenomenon of the "Lavandonia Syndrome" is a legend concerning a bizarre series of clinical cases and deaths throughout Japan that have been linked to the Pokémon games series, especially the first two, "Red" and "Blue" (Green , in Japan). Although this event does not know virtually anything because of some laws on disclosure in the prefecture of Kyoto, there is still a lot of information brought to the open by people, including Seki Uchitada, Ise Mitsutomo and Satou Harue, which this listing is dedicated. We also thank Andou Kagetada for providing images and animated .gif files of these alleged visual phenomena. In this analysis we will discuss the other phenomenon often confused with that of the "Lavandonia Syndrome", or the "White Hand Sprite" or the "Buried Alive Model", as well as the semicorrelata developer-tag inserted in the game, and how to use safely the "easter eggs" on post-first wave cartridges. Storia del Gioco The first cases of the "Lavandonia Syndrome" and associated events were reported a few months after the release of Rosso and Blu, for the "GameBoy" portable console. These video games were very popular among children between the ages of 7 and 12 (for the most part), which was undoubtedly one of the main reasons why the fact took on a certain gravity. In the game, the player assumed the role of "Coach", whose job was to capture wild creatures called "Pokemon". These two games, and the two new additions "Gold and Silver", an animated series, figurines, action figures, etc., have led the Pokémon to be a multi-billion dollar international franchise. In one part of the game, the coach was visiting a slightly out-of-the-way place called "Lavandonia". This city was one of the smallest places in the game (leaving out the hometown of the player), and it possessed very few services compared to other places in the game; it would also be an insignificant place, if it were not for the "Pokémon Tower", a monumental building used as a cemetery, where hundreds of dead Pokémon tombs were found. The theory is that, due to this place in the game, at least two hundred children have lost their lives and many others have contracted diseases and disorders of all kinds excluding all those deaths and diseases whose cause has gone unnoticed. History of Pathology For a long time no connection was made but, starting from the spring / summer of 1996, some cases were brought back to a common cause. The first evidence of the effects of the "Lavandonia Syndrome" came from an internal report dating back to June 1996 written by the company Game Freak Inc., which came out thanks to an employee, Satou Harue. It provided a list of names, dates and symptoms, reports of children between the ages of 7 and 12 who experienced various health problems after playing Red or Green Pokémon. Some reports are listed under "Appendix A". (It should be noted that the listed symptoms are not all related to the "Tone of Lavandonia" or more commonly called 'Lavender Town Tone' phenomenon, but also to the "White Hand Sprite", the "Ghost Animation" or the "Buried" Alive Model ", which are visual phenomena that have caused similar but distinct symptoms). April 12, 1996 (11): Obstructive sleep apnea, migraine, haemorrhage, tinnitus. May 23, 1996 (12): General irritability, insomnia, gambling addiction, bleeding from the nose. First violent attacks against others and then against himself. 27 April 1996 (11): Strong headaches, irritability. Prescribed mixed painkillers. March 4, 1996 (7): Migraine, apathy, little reactivity. Development of deafness, has disappeared. His body will then be found on April 20 of the same year on the edge of a road. It was thanks to this document, circulated first internally that these cases were linked to the game, until then the causes had never been discovered or diagnosed by medical professionals. It is not clear, in fact, how the company managed to find links even if it did not consult the health services. Details of the pathology The predominant symptoms related to the case were: headaches and severe headaches, bleeding from eyes and ears, mood swings and irascibility, gambling addiction, even if not provoked violence, isolation and inactivity and, in 67% of cases, tendencies suicide. However, these symptoms only affected children between the ages of 7 and 12 who arrived in Lavandonia in the game, and most of them wore headphones or earphones at that time. Apparently, the developers of the game wanted to create a place that "left their mark" on the player, according to Uchitada Seki, who was part of the development team. Seki claimed that during the development phase of the game, a number of members of the team concerned intended to make Lavandonia a little different from the rest of the game. "The Pokémon Tower is a clear example," said Seki in a recent interview, dating back to the beginning of the year. "This, and of course the fact that Lavandonia is in itself so different from all the other cities: it's smaller, it does not have a gym ... and the background music is very, very disturbing. In fact, in the first version of the game the manager literally ordered us to change the theme, because what we used would have upset the children. The music of the subsequent versions is different, in fact ". O Seki was not at all aware of the Lavandonia Syndrome, or had largely underestimated the disruption factor on children. Nothing else was said about the musical theme, but there were references to the relatively macabre aspect of the town. What Seki omitted in the interview was that the first version of the theme of Lavandonia used in Red and Blue was the result of an experiment on binaural tones: using different frequencies, if you listen with headphones, of course, you can get different effects on the player . In most versions of the first release wave, this brought the player discomfort, apprehension and restlessness. However, more than two hundred children caused psychic disorders, which were not fully diagnosed because those frequencies have no effect on fully developed human ears, in fact it was only the children who had accused psychological and physiological disorders, which in some cases led to the death of most of them by suicide. Pathology details - visual overview These visual phenomena are known in the programming environment as "White Hand Sprite", "Ghost Animation" and "Buried Alive Model". Of each it is known that they can cause headaches, nausea, and in very severe cases cerebral and pulmonary hemorrhages. While about 70% of cases of Lavandonia syndrome are due to music, the remaining percentage is divided between visual phenomena. This is partly due to visual stimuli that occur after the player hears the tone of Lavandonia. The theory is that this syndrome affects the deaf or otherwise people who feel little, which make up the remaining 30%. The vision of these models brings the effects listed above, but there are methods to display them safely. White Hand Sprite Known in code as WhiteHand.gif, the script should have appeared as a wild Pokémon on the third floor of the Pokémon Tower. It was divided into four separate animations: the verse, the still sprite and two unknown attacks, called "Pugno" and "Brutality". Although seeing the animation could have side effects, viewing the individual frames was not a problem. The white hand was described as a shrunken, almost shrunken hand, with particular attention to detail: the flesh was detached from the bone and some tendons dangled out of the wrist in a very realistic way. The first animation was the hand that closed in fist, then swayed forward. But the animation of the "Brutality" attack had some missing frames: the hand seemed to open, but then it was cut. After a few seconds reappeared, closed. Nothing is known of the missing frames. Ghost Animation The Ghost Animation, codified as Haunting.swf would have had to be in different areas of the whole tower, even in the middle of a path on the second floor. However, players could not interact with it, leaving many to believe that it was created as a "background feature". The Ghost Animation had to be decomposed into frames in the same way. It consisted of 59 frames. However, after the extraction, more than half of the frames turned out to be the model of the standard ghost. About a quarter of the frames were static, to produce the "fading" effect. Still, in the middle of the animation there were frames of screaming faces, together with images of a skeleton with a black cloak (it is assumed that it is the Grim Reaper), and several corpses. The meaning of all this was unknown, and under oath chief programmer Hisashi Sogabe said he knew nothing about the images found. Of all the phenomena related to the Lavandonia Syndrome, this is the most popular: In his thesis "Video games and the manipulation of the human mind", Dr. Jackson Turner stated that the images were intentionally inserted. Thanks to the brevity of their stay on screen and their nature, Turner theorized that these frames were meant to scare players and make them believe it was due to Lavandonia. Buried Alive Model Often called by his code name, Buryman script, the Buried Alive Model should have been at the top of the Pokémon Tower, but was replaced by Marowak's ghost. From a script, it should have been the "boss" of the Tower. Once arrived, the following conversation would take place: Buried Alive: You're here, finally ... BA: I'm trapped ... BA: And I feel lonely ... BA: Very, very lonely ... BA: Do you want to come with me? After that, the battle would begin. Once in "Battle view", the Buried Alive Model appeared to be a decaying human corpse trying to crawl out of the ground. It was programmed to have two "White Hands", a Gengar and a Muk. Strangely, a script was not written in case of defeat. In the case of the player's victory, the game simply stopped. However, a definite ending was written by an unknown programmer if he had been defeated in battle. In this finale, he would say "Finally, fresh meat!" Followed by other incomprehensible jokes. After that, the player would have been dragged underground. The scene could have ended up with a simple Game Over, the whole, in the background, would have to appear the Buried Alive that would have devoured the player. Especially strange were the protocols for after this scene. The cartridge would have to download this image to the internal memory of the GameBoy and would have to overwrite the normal start image. And, as background music, you would hear a phantom file named staticmesh.wav. The purpose of all this, unlike many other elements related to the Lavandonia Syndrome, is unknown. Pokemon 731 In the thirty-first grass plate, which is marked red in the image, there is a 100% chance of bumping into Pokémon 731. It is not known whether this is due to the code of the game itself, or has been specially placed there by programmers. Another way to find this mysterious Pokémon 731 is to use the "Missingno." glitch ". The Missingno. glitch is performed by going to the old man who will show you how to capture a Pokémon. Because of a game bug, when you talk to the old man, who will take over the name of your character in the game's memory, your character's name will be moved to the memory that determines which wild Pokémon to appear. On Cinnabar Island (Cinnabar Island in Japanese versions), there is a narrow strip of land where wild Pokémon may appear, but it has no specific Pokémon assigned. Therefore, when you go there, a Pokémon will appear corresponding to the hexadecimal value of your nickname. If your character is called 'GCA' (to be written in lower case: gca) you will encounter the mysterious Pokémon 731.